A New Life With the Dursleys
by Caladaac
Summary: "We can, however, use a potion." Arthur Weasley couldn't help but smile at the look on the boy's face.  "Thank you so much!"  A new life with the Dursleys! Oh how sweet it will be. K  for a bit of language.


**Just a random story I thought about as I was sitting in my room. Probably not as good as my first... Please review, good and bad!**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter lay in the middle of his bedroom. His cousin, Dudley, was laying in the cupboard under the stairs as punishment for teasing Harry. <em>I guess the plan turned out just fine.<em>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Weasley? Could you help me with something?" Harry asked. His eyes closed as he tried to will his friend's dad into answering yes.<p>

"It depends." Mr. Weasley eyed Harry suspiciously. "What would that 'something' be?" Harry winced, though he knew it was coming.

"Well," he paused for a moment. "You know how my aunt and uncle sort of, you know-"

"Treat you badly?"

Harry silently thanked the Big Guy for Mr. Weasley finishing the sentence. He had never been comfortable with talking about it. "Yes, that. Well, I would like to change that." Mr. Weasley put down the laptop he had been looking at before turning to face Harry.

"Would this change happen to be illegal?" _What is with Mr. Weasley and his damn questions? It's like he is trying to find reasons to send me to Azkaban or something!_

"Not in this circumstance." Harry winced as Mr. Weasley's eyes widened.

"Harry Potter. I would _never_ expect you to do something so stupid! If anyone knew of-"

"They won't know, Mr Weasley." He eyed Harry skeptically before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Harry, if this is illegal I can't help. You know that!" he paused. "You can't expect me to do something like this."

Harry lowered his head to the ground. Tears reached the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. I just hate going there." his voice wobbled as he spoke. "It's just that I want to be treated like they treat Dudley. Or, at least, Dudley to be treated like me."

Mr. Weasley stared uncertainly at the fourteen-year-old boy who was crying in front of him. "Harry, we want it to be like that too! But, we can't just use an illegal spell!" Harry looked up at the man and nodded.

As he turned to walk away, a hand found his shoulder and spun him around. "We can, however, use a potion." Arthur Weasley couldn't help but smile at the look on the boy's face.

"Thank you so much!" Harry grinned and hugged the man who was like his second father. Mr. Weasley beamed at the boy as he pat the boy's back gently.

* * *

><p>"BOY!" Uncle Vernon could be hear a mile away as he shouted for Harry. The teen nodded at Mr. Weasley as he started walking towards the angry man.<p>

Arthur used his wand to quickly transfigure his body so he looked like a friend of Harry's. Quickly, the older man ran to Harry's side. "Harry, I don't think this will work."

"Sure it will! Uncle Vernon is an idiot. He will fall for anything." Harry waved his hand so his uncle would see them. "Over here Uncle Vernon!"

Vernon eyed the teen and his "friend" carefully before asking, "Who's this? Some kid from that place you call a school?" He asked it casually, but Harry knew better. He could see his blood boiling.

"No, he is... erm... a boy I met at the sweet shop! He was there, and said he knew you..." Harry trailed off, looking at Mr. Weasley.

"You sold drills to my father. You know, Mr. Dor-"

Vernon interrupted Mr. Weasley. "Dorcren? You are his son who was at camp?" The large man was getting extremely excited.

"Yes, and my father told me how mush you like chewing gum, so I bought you a package." Mr. Weasley offered the package of spearmint gum to Vernon, who took the gum greedily. He quickly opened the package and popped a piece in his mouth.

Mr. Weasley walked away as the potion began to take effect. "Harry?" The fat man pulled the thin teen into a bone crushing hug.

Uncle Vernon genuinely smiled at the boy who was staring incredulously at him. "Harry! We haven't seen you all year!"

"Oh my, Godric."

"Dudley! Out of the front seat! I want Harry sitting there." _A new life with the Dursleys! Oh how sweet it will be. _

Harry sighed in delight, for once while in the muggle world.


End file.
